


Nomi Elementae

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Gen, Inspired by RWBY, Terrorism, The Relationships aren't important to the story, Violence, the violence isn't very graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Previously The Fall)When Mark graduated from Fluorite Academy and became an official recognized hero by the district and the province, he never expected that in 4 years, he’d be fighting off a threat like this.A flood of Monsters? He expected that. Minor terrorist attacks? Yeah, he expected that too.But not a terrorist attack on a district-wide-- and he feared maybe, even worldwide-- scale like this.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you read "The Fall," this is the main work that will be written for this heavily RWBY-inspired AU!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please comment, maybe tell me what you liked, or help me improve my writing! I am always learning and improving as a writer, and you can help me do that!

 

“Why did we run, Tyler? We could have helped!” Mark yelled, fists clenching.

He could already feel the fire burning inside of him. He knew he was going to lose himself and release a burst of explosive, destructive energy, but things were dire. He couldn’t control himself.

“Mark, that’s the only thing we _can_ do right now.” Tyler replied, fixing his hood. “Right now all we can do is run. If we hadn’t, you and Ethan would both be dead right now.” His dark eyes were stone, stone cold as they gazed at him.  
“What, so we’re just going to let them destroy Gleandara like it’s nothing?! Tyler, we _need_ to go back! By the time we come back, everything will be destroyed! Jes Terra won’t stop until we stop them, don’t you know that?!”  
“I know they won’t stop. But we need to find allies. We can’t go up against their massive groups as just four people.” Tyler refuted. “Unless you want to be just another casualty, we cannot go back, no matter what.”

Mark clenched his fists tighter and punched a nearby tree, the sound of his shot gauntlet ringing out in the forest clearing they’d found themselves in. Sweating and overwhelmed and angry, he stayed there, punching and shooting flaming bullets into the thick tree trunk until he’d burned a hole clean through.

It was a perfectly fine, mundane day. Gleandara was bustling as always, with the town market lively and filled with sellers harking their wares and children playing around. People were going about their days, whether it just be mundane individuals doing mundane activities or others honing their craft. But something happened, something happened in the town market and from there everything went to fucking shit.

A member of Jes Terra, a terrorist group formed by weapon wielders and solely weapon wielders that had members and groups all over Terra, had begun to attack people left and right, other members eventually coming out of hiding and using torches and other such weapons to set fire to the whole town square. The town was in chaos and many— too many— lives were taken down with it.

“We could have fought, Tyler. We could have fought and we could have saved people…” Mark said weakly, falling to his knees onto the cold ground. “We could have prevented them from doing any more damage…”

“… What do you think is happening in Gleandara right now?” A small, distant voice came from behind the two.

Hood pulled over his eyes and blue hair hiding red eyes swollen with tears, Ethan leaned against another tree, hands wringing. “Do you think people are still fighting there? Do you think that maybe Jes Terra’s being fought off—“  
“Gleandara was filled with warriors. It can’t fall.” Another voice said solemnly. Arms crossed, Amy walked over to Mark and placed a hand on his back. “We had a lot of powerful protectors, so many that _we_ didn’t have to get called to fight, even though we were from the bunch of kids that studied their hardest at combat schools.”  
“But what if you’re wrong? Anything could happen, you know!” Ethan cried, voice wavering.  
“We _know_ anything could happen,” Tyler replied, putting a hand down into the dirt and beginning to cast magic and build walls. “so that’s why we’re going to hide out here for a while.” He pat thick walls of stone and looked back at everybody. “Let’s build a base. Does anyone know enough about plants to pick out the healthy edible herbs from the poisonous ones other than me?”

Mark stood again, once more burning with rage. “Tyler, are you serious?!”

“Mark, I’m not going to fight with you.” Tyler said as he looked about the bushes for berries. “But if you seriously are adamant about going back, fine, go ahead, get killed. There were members in hiding then, who knows if there are more that flooded in now. Now get over here and help us try to continue living.”

—

“Signe, are you okay?”

The couple’s ragged breathing were the only thing more audible than their pounding heartbeats. They huddled together, alone in the forest brush, shaking and terrified.  
“Yes, yes, I’m fine. I just can’t believe this… We come to Leangela to visit and we get caught in a terrorist attack. This is just fantastic.” Signe said under her breath, frustrated. “But look at yourself! You’re covered in scratches.”  
“Nah, ’s just from the thorns. I didn’t actually get hurt… I can’t believe this, there were so many fucking people…” Sean looked behind and around them, one hand on one of his pistols should a member of Jes Terra had gone astray to track them down.

“Did you see the two that ran?! They went over there!” A voice shouted from a few metres away, and Signe immediately thrust a hand into the grass and exhausted spells to grow a bush around them.

“Si—“ Sean’s voice was immediately muffled by one of her gloved hands, and he recoiled, tasting dirt.

The inside of the bush was dark and the quickly approaching darkness of dusk helped none. Branches separated them from holding each other. But Sean could see Signe holding a finger up to her lips— and fell silent.

They could hear a couple of members whacking branches and leaves. One handled a rifle with what looked like a sickle-like blade protruding from the barrel, much like Sean's own pistols, and the other a broadsword.

“Where the hell did they go?”  
“Dude, this is pointless. We’re gonna cut the whole forest down lookin’ for ‘em if we don’t go back now. I’m gonna say this was your idea if we don’t go the fuck back right the hell now.”  
“Hold up, just let me do this.”

Sean and Signe froze as the girl with the rifle began to shoot the inside of some bushes and shrubs, the sounds reverberating loud. One. Two. They’d gotten a few paces closer. Signe clutched Sean’s hand tightly, vines beginning to come up and tie around their clasped fists. Three. Four. Sean could easily identify them now. Five. They were right in front of them.

“This is pointless, Yana! Let’s go back.” The man groaned, swinging his broadsword and _just barely_ chopping off the top of the bush Signe had grown.  
“Fine. Fuck me then, let’s go back.” Yana spat back, before shooting at the bush across from them.

The two of them walked off, and once Sean saw no other sign of them for miles away, Signe relaxed, the bush retreating back into the ground and becoming vines instead.

“We need to find someone. Maybe someone else is out in these woods. Maybe they can help us.” Signe said solemnly, brushing bits of leaves out of her hair as she looked about.

Sean rose to a crouch cautiously, seeing smoke from a few miles away. “Look. Let’s go towards that. Maybe that might be someone…” He said quietly, now standing, but still grasping Signe’s hand.

“Someone’s campfire?” Signe asked, placing her free hand on the hilt of one of her daggers.  
“Maybe… let’s go. And don’t you ever let go of my hand.” Sean said, drawing one of his pistols, blade sticking out in caution should those fucks come back and attack them.

—

“Matt, can you call anyone using your Castor? I can’t seem to get anything.” Stephanie said worriedly, pacing about the room and scrolling through her contacts list.  
“No… no, I can’t, I’ve been trying for the past 10 minutes. They must have done something to the service towers.” Matthew replied, turning to her. “Have you finished gathering supplies and rations yet? I need to see if I can reach anything using the computers…”  
“Almost done. Do you have enough cartridges for your rapier?” Stephanie asked, opening a backpack and placing wrapped rations and packages into it.  
“Pfft, and you’ve been married to me for how long now? What kind of person do you take me for, Stephanie?” Matt joked, turning to one of his computer screens and logging in.  
“Just checking. Sometimes you forget things. I just worry for you, Matthew.” Stephanie said, giggling. “But that aside, how long has it been? It feels like we’ve been hiding in the bunker for a while now…”

Stephanie climbed onto one of the tables and lifted a hatch, peeking out from the basement with caution.

It was dark— night seemed to have fallen and the carnage long over with. She wondered how people who escaped the attack were faring— the outskirts of town weren’t exactly the safest place, what with wolves and other such beasts roaming about. In the distance she could hear the lasting embers of some buildings still burning from the torches.

“It’s been a few hours… the attack began at 4, yes? It’s 7 now. I’m sure Jes Terra is long gone.” Matt clicked on the browser to find the internet service down. “And I can’t connect to the web either. Everything seems to be down.”  
“Should we collect what we can and try to travel to Brewbark?” Stephanie asked, closing the hatch and stuffing away the last rations. “Surely the attack couldn’t have been widespread across all of Leangela…”  
“No, there were radio signals picked up just before everything went down. Brewbark, Paradonna, Larkanstes… A lot of Leangela’s seemed to have been attacked by Jes Terra today.” Matthew said firmly, frowning as he shut his computer off— possibly for the last time.

Stephanie felt a chill run down her spine. “No way…” She watched as Matthew paced about the bunker, lit eerily by the dim witchlight. “That’s terrifying. Nothing like this has ever happened here…”  
“No… no, you’re right. This could be the start of something big. And it’s scary to think about, but… a war of worlds may just be starting.”

It did indeed scare Stephanie to think that a war of worlds may be at hand. Her fists clenched as she sat on a chair, they both fell silent, witchlight dancing with their shadows across the walls.

“… We have to get out of here. Maybe we can travel somewhere.” Stephanie said quietly.  
“But just the two of us…? You know how dangerous the wolves and boars are out there. We can’t handle the monsters outside of the inner cities— let alone kingdoms— alone.” Matthew said sternly.  
“Then… then, let’s just try to get to Brewbark. It’s closest to Gleandara.” Stephanie said. “Let’s go in the morning.”

Matthew looked back at his computer, and frowned, but nodded. “Yes, I do suppose that seems like the best course. Wolves and tusked wild boars tend to run the most rampant at night— especially wolves. Let’s finish packing, and then at 7 sharp tomorrow morning, we leave for Brewbark.”  
“… Should we also look for other survivors?” Stephanie asked. “A lot of people must have run from Brewbark, since it’s smaller compared to the bigger cities.”  
“Yes… yes, lets do that. And we should look for others as well. Maybe in the morning services should be back up in Leangela. I’ll call Mark then… hopefully him and some of our other friends, assuming their areas have been under attack as well, have made it out okay.”  
“Alright then. Let’s get some sleep then, come on Matthew. The extra bedrolls should be in that hatch there."

—

“So I assume we’re not going back.”

Nate cleaned off the dark burgundy blood that stained his blade before refilling the pistol clip as Hunter collapsed beside him. “Yeah. And we’ve been getting attacked by wolves as we ran.” He said lowly, sheathing his sword. “We can’t possibly return when the path is teeming with monsters..”

“Do we got any more potions?” Brett asked, looking amongst themselves.  
“Yeah, but save it for when we come across some fucking members of Jes Terra trying to get to Central Leangela. Because those guys fucking hurt.” Hunter said rather pointedly, closing his eyes.  
“Yes Hunter, we’re very aware of the damage they’ve done in Brewbark.” Nate responded sarcastically.

“… Do you think Brewbark’s gone by now?” Morgan asked quietly, folding her sniper-scythe back into its compact form. She laid it on her lap and traced her finger along the pressed designs, feeling guilt overtake her. “Maybe we should have fought. Brewbark’s smaller after all…”  
“Morgan, don’t say that.” Nate said, looking back at her sternly. “We can’t think like that.”  
“… I know, but don’t you just feel like we could have done more?” She continued, still staring down at her weapon. “Like… maybe I could have made walls of ice, or we could have made walls of fire…”

Hunter opened his eyes again and raised a hand up to the sky watching his gloves turn red. “I’m gonna burn Jes Terra to the fucking ground next I see ‘em.” He said darkly, a ball of flame forming in his hand.

Silence fell over them once more. Morgan looked back at the pile of twigs and branch that they'd collected hours before.

Hunter gazed at the unlit made campfire for a few seconds before sending his fireball flying. Might as well warm them all up instead of throwing it to waste by shooting it into the air. "We should eat. Need some food if we're walking anymore." He said, sitting up and pulling deer meat from his pack.

"Oh, Hunter, hand me that, I'll cook it." Brett said, sitting up himself. 

Hunter handed the slabs of deer meat over before digging around his bag for any vegetables or herbs.

Nate stood from his spot and drew his sword again, turning to a clearing a few feet away. "I hear some wild boars and a few fowl, I'll go hunt them down. Maybe we can eat the fowl." He said quietly, putting his hood up.  
Morgan looked over and frowned. "Be careful, and scream if you need help!" She called after him.  
"Yep."

Nate loaded his gun, looking about cautiously. Too much thinking. He had to calm down. But… how could he forget? The horror of people's faces, the crying of men, women and children, the burning buildings and the blood... His brow twitched as he thought of the blood. The bleeding, broken bodies in the street. Dead civilians and fighters alike staring up into nothing, wide eyes filled with horror.

He felt himself becoming lost in the traumatic visions before holding his head, breathing hard. "... No, I can't think about this. We're going to travel to the next town... we're going to move past this." He mumbled, shaking his head.

The cry of a fowl alerted him and he instantly drew his sword, pointing and firing— and Nate looked to his side, a small fowl bleeding out from its neck. He wiped blood off of his weapon and picked up the dead bird, looking over it.

"... Well, it's small but... Yeah, this should be enough for all of us."

 


	2. War of the Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Here's the first real chapter for my RWBY-based Elementae AU! Enjoy!!  
> (Kind of weird I posted the shippy oneshot a week before Valentine's. But whatever. Don't mind.)

When Mark graduated from Fluorite Academy and became an official recognized hero by the district and the province, he never expected that in 4 years, he’d be fighting off a threat like this.

A flood of Monsters? He expected that. Minor terrorist attacks? Yeah, he expected that too.

But not a terrorist attack on a district-wide-- and he feared maybe, even worldwide-- scale like this.

By this time, he was sure the entirety of Leangela district was overtaken and being used as a base for Jes Terra operations in Carinores. He just hoped his friends got out okay. He knew a lot of fellow warriors and friends who were based here or moved here, for the sake of either their side careers or what not.

That was when he heard a ringing noise coming from his Castor. He was surprised that they were still working, the first night all services were down amidst the carnage and their whole group was left paranoid, worried that any allies they could seek to find help in injured or worse--  sought and killed off by Jes Terra. 

MatPat, his Castor screen read.  
Mark picked up immediately, hearing crackling coming from the other end.

“Matt?! Holy shit, are you okay?!” He shouted, alerting Amy, who jumped up and rushed to his side. Amy looked at Mark worriedly.    
“Oh my god.” He heard Matthew say. “Steph, Castor signal is back! Try and see if you can call Jason! Mark. Mark, can you hear me?” Matt asked, and Mark could hear the tiredness in his voice.  
“Loud and clear buddy. Loud and clear.” Mark said slowly. “You guys made it out, thank Gods. I’m suddenly regretting laughing at the fact that you made a safety bunker. I’m going to assume you waited it out there?”   
“Yes.” Matt replied. “All services-- web, Castor signal, communication in general, even when I tried archaic forms of connection-- were all down from the attack, into the night, and up until this morning, I presume. Seeing as I’ve been able to reach you…” 

Amy pulled out her own Castor and accessed the browser, finding news pages of the attack immediately. “Web service is back up too.” She said, looking up at Mark. “And I’m getting a lot of news pages. Says that the whole central area of Leangela district is in control. We can’t make it there anymore.”

“Oh, no…” Matthew said quietly. “This means we’ll have to go somewhere else… but where?” 

Mark thought to himself, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Maybe up to Wrynden? We should be able to find a lot of people in Seera, especially since Tanzanite is one of the biggest combat schools in all of Ameiliere, aside from Fluorite in Leangela...” He questioned, waiting for Matt’s answer.    
“That does seem like a good path to take… except your reasoning is the very reason why we should also not.” Matt replied. “Seera is a heavily populated area, much like Leangela, right? Who says Jes Terra won’t go there next?”  
Mark groaned. “You’re just making me feel more hopeless by the second. Let’s go anyway. We have to try…”  
“Yeah. And we tried traveling to Brewbark, a smaller city in this district, and they were taken over. We have to find someplace else to come together.”

Silence fell between the both of them, and Matt spoke up again after a while. “Did you hear Jack got caught in the attack?” He asked, voice solemn. “He came here on a search and destroy mission with his girlfriend around the mountain areas.”

“No way.” Mark said lowly, holding his head in his free hand. “... I’ll try to reach him. I have a few more people to call. The Grumps and I were planning to film something, I’ll try to get to them.”  
“Of course. You stay careful. Call me again and we’ll meet up somewhere soon.” 

And Mark hung up.

\--

“Arin says he’s okay.” Mark said, putting away his Castor. “They’re just trying to retrieve Ross and Holly, and will call me to meet up somewhere. There has to be somewhere we can all meet up.”  
Tyler looked up after stoking the fire. “Why don’t we try the mountain ranges Jack and his partner were initially supposed to clear out? They may be infested with monsters, but we know how to deal with those, don’t we?”   
“At least it’s not… them, I guess.” Ethan said quietly, wrapping himself in blanket. “It’s easier to deal with monsters than people who probably know a lot of ways to trick us. And seeing the damage they did back there… I don’t think I want to come across another one of them.” 

Mark crossed his arms and stared at the fire. “Hm…” 

“Uh, speaking of monsters…” Amy spoke up from behind Mark, hand quickly moving to her flintlock pistol. “I think I hear a few tusked boars. We need to get rid of them if we want to sleep easy tonight.” She said, drawing it. “Rendezvous later, monster killing now.” 

Tyler pulled the shotgun slung around his back into his hands and cocked it, eyes focusing hard in the quickly approaching dusk.  
Mark turned and approached the edge of the clearing slowly.  
This was not normal.

In the few years he’d lived here, he knew, because Leangela was so heavily populated, that monsters weren’t usually running so rampant. 

A squeal resounded loud deep in the forest brush, causing some ravens to fly overhead. Amy instantly shot at the ground before them, Mark jumping back in surprise as a wall of ice grew before him. 

A loud crack, and Mark could see the wild boar’s two ivory tusks, cracks filled with black substance, sticking through the ice. He grabbed it by one of his tusks and punched through the wall of ice and right into its forehead, a gunshot ringing out from his shot gauntlet as he sent it squealing into a tree ahead. 

“Amy, how many boars did you say you heard?” Tyler asked, aiming his shotgun. “Like, three? Four? What does ‘a few’ mean in your terms?”   
“For me, that means like maybe five or six.” Amy said wearily, forming a shortsword out of ice dust.  
Tyler took in a breath. “Oh boy. Ethan, we’re going to need you at the ready. Make sure you have your spells.”

Ethan nodded and drew his shortsword as he looked at the puddles of melted ice-water beginning to pool on the ground from Mark’s heat.

Tyler raised himself a little on a pillar of earth, pointing his shotgun about.

“Ethan! Behind you!” He yelled, catching sight of a quickly approaching boar. The blue-haired boy perked up and moved to his left, watching Tyler fire a shot at the boar. Ethan quickly loaded a fire cartridge into the hilt of his sword and stabbed the boar in the stomach, holding it hostage by its tusks until it stopped moving.

“That’s two down now!” Ethan shouted, before hearing more gunshots and turning around to see Amy firing freeze bullets into the head of a boar, the ice beginning to crystallize around its body and eventually hinder it. “Three, you mean.” Amy replied, kicking it over with her foot and crystallizing it even more.

“This is a bunch of garbo.” Amy said, frowning, as she froze another boar in place for Tyler to stab with his now-broadsword.    
“Isn’t it?” Mark said from her right, setting fire to a boar after knocking it down. “The forests aren’t usually teeming with monsters like this. Something is very wrong--” He heard it squeal in pain and shot at it again. “Very, very fucking wrong.”

He looked up and around. “No more, right? One more?” 

“No more.” Tyler said, skewering one through the head. “We should be clear.” He said.  
“It’s too bad we can’t really have this to eat.” Amy said, frowning. “You’d think we can eat them once you hear the name-- “Tusked Boars.” Like, oh, I think I’ll hunt it down for dinner! Except those ones are the corrupted monsters. The wild boars are the ones you can eat, and the only staggering differences is the weird black stuff all over the tusked ones and the size. I don’t know why they call them tusked boars to differentiate when they’re _both_ tusked.”  
“Wait.” Ethan said, pulling his shortsword out of the one he’d previously stabbed through. “This one doesn’t have any markings. I think this one is actually a wild boar.” 

Amy threw her hands up in the air. “See!”

Mark crossed his arms and looked it over, before nodding. “At least we can eat tonight. I don’t think any of us picked up rations while escaping. Come on Tyler, help us cut this one up. You’re the one with the big sword.”  
“There should be a small settlement once we find one of the creeks and start traveling up it,” Amy said, pulling out a map. “Leer Beach is one of them. As it’s a town near the beach, there should be some good fish as well in the creek too, so after tonight we should start moving.”

Mark looked up at the night sky, face twisting into worry. 

“I just hope we’ll be able to meet up with everyone soon.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please comment, tell me what you liked or help me improve!


	3. Cancelled.

Hey.

So... I'm not going to be continuing this. Call me butthurt, call me whatever, but the fact that Mark (and possibly even Jack as well, not too clear) is  _to an extent_ defending Felix's antisemitic behavior is not good. (I am personally not Jewish, so it does not offend me personally, but fucking christ, that doesn't mean I shouldn't care.)

I do not want to write someone who says we respect our oppressors. I do not want to write someone who suggests we brush all of their oppressive behavior under the carpet even though we don't like it and respect it. 

I will no longer be writing anything involving Mark. I can't believe he's standing up and defending Felix's behavior. I will not write and continue to support someone who's essentially defended the phrase 'kill all jews' as a harmless joke. I will not. 

I apologize if you were really looking forward to something out of this. To be honest, I was too. But this is just the way things have to go, I suppose.


End file.
